Nadjia Kiji
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Nadjia Kiji |- colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" align="center" - |- colspan="1" Born colspan="3" 285 A.P. Kimichouko, Chungxiang - |- colspan="1" Achievements colspan="3" 304AP RZOEAZ Rookie of the Year - |- colspan="1" Racing Series colspan="3" RZOEAZ - |- colspan="1" Car no., team colspan="3" No. 24 (Keltzin Harrysun Motorsports) - |- colspan="1" 317AP Pts Pos colspan="3" 41st of 110 - |- colspan="1" Best Pts Finish colspan="3" 10th (314AP) - |- colspan="1" Last Race colspan="3" 317AP You-Cola 500 - |- colspan="1" First Win colspan="3" 314AP Janara'maar Auto Parts 400 - |- colspan="1" Last Win colspan="3" 314AP Janara'maar Auto Parts 400 - |- colspan="1" Starts colspan="3" ?? - |- colspan="1" Wins colspan="3" 1 - |- colspan="1" Top-5s colspan="3" ?? - |- colspan="1" Top-10s colspan="3" ?? - |- colspan="1" Poles colspan="3" 4 - |- |} Nadjia Kiji '''(full name '''Nadjia Kimiko Kuruwaka Kiji, born on her birthday sometime in the past) is a Chungese former race car driver in the RZOEAZ. She last drove the No. 24 Canon Automotive/Keltzin Labs Straymahq for Keltzin Harrysun Motorsports. She resides wherever she lays her pretty little head, though she probably lives in her native Chungxiang most of the year. Her marital status remains unknown to this very day. Or actually it hasn't really been publicised in RZOEAZ circles, but she has been married since 309 and is the parent of two adopted daughters, Midori and Satori. Early Life ICARA Career 309AP Season Eager to follow the example of Amanda Takanagiwa racing in ICARA during the RZOEAZ Hiatus, Kiji was appointed by Vomeku management to take driving duties of the #48 car in the newly Vomeku-licensed Marlene Foth team. Kiji had a strong debut season, considering the waning form of her team, earning two podium finishes, and outscoring her much more experienced team mate Frida Linnemann 53 to 15, as well as equalling the points total of Ania Satu, and scoring just one less point than 314 ICARA Champion Holice Demarca, who also made his debut in 309 racing for Zealous. Career Stats RZOEAZ Career 304AP Season 305AP Season 306AP Season 307AP Season 308AP Season 309AP Season 310AP Season 311AP Season 312AP Season 313AP Season 314AP Season 317AP Season In 317AP, teammates and spouses Kiji and Amanda Takanagiwa have continued to fall short of the team's hopes, with Kiji experiencing a significant backslide after setting the record for single-season wins by a driver in 315AP, finishing 41st in points in 317AP and just missing the cut for the Chase for the Crown Cup. Following the end of the season, both Kiji and Takanagiwa released a joint statement announcing their retirement from stock car racing. "Spending our final active year together as team-mates has been a wonderful and fitting conclusion to our illustrious careers, and we are thankful to Keltzin Harrysun Motorsports for providing us with that opportunity. After so many years on the track, we now feel it is time to take a step back and concentrate more on our twin daughters Midori and Satori (Takanakiji), and supporting their own burgeoning racing careers as they are beginning to compete in junior formulas. We will continue to be actively involved in motorsports and the RZOEAZ, and will always be there for our fans and supporters over the years. Thank you all for your support and love!" Career Stats Category:Sports Category:Motor Racing Category:RZOEAZ Category:People Category:Greater Burovian Realm